Metal Gear Solid: Destructive Revolution
by Riakui
Summary: Three new models of the nuclear weapon have been created... How will Snake end up stopping  these? SIN... the weapon of destruction. Ever hear of a group called S4? or of METAL GEAR SIN? What about Axis[previously known as HELL'S GATE...]?
1. Introduction

**This is to help with the confusion that might grasp some of you... I hope it helps, and if not... well, you're most likely doomed for life. These are characters that are mentioned in chapters 1-5. In addtion to names, I've also listed codec frequencies to help... somewhat. Only one or two of the characters are missing, but that's only because they haven't come into the story yet.**

**140.44: **Scar

**140.50: **Sharon Campbell

**140.57: **Scyth (pronouced Sky-th)

**140.93: **Soren

**140.96: **Rose

**141.12: **Otacon (Dr. Hal Emmerich, Ph. D)

**141.27:** Raiden

**141.33: **Damon (Dr. Zackary Zack Hartman, Ph. D)

**141.42: **Sniper Wolf

**141.63: **Black Rayne (Erika Stone)

**141.80: **Solid Snake

**This fic is actually going to take place in two or three different locations **_**where **_**a **_**mission **_**takes place. Other places you read about, such as Arizona, are just for the opening.**

**Also, I want to thank a friend of mine, lizzybuckets, for coming up with descriptions for five of these characters. **

**So please, enjoy!! **

**Just a 'heads up'... The first few chapters are kind of boring, but if you skip them, chasnces are good that you'll have no idea about what's going on, not to mention that you might miss the entrance of a few **_**important **_**characters. I advise you to read them, but you can skip past them if you **_**really **_**want to. ENJOY!!!**


	2. 1

_**1**_

High sun, hot temperature. The desert of Arizona. Only a single home stood in the middle of the endless sand and rock. The air conditioner was humming as it ran smoothly. The phone rang.

Erika Stone, a woman of 25 wearing a white sports bra and tan shorts picked it up. Her black hair was blowing in the breeze that the vents created, her red eyes glaring out the window on her right.

"Hello? Stone residence."

"You know, you really shouldn't state your name. You're supposed to be dead, remember?" The voice was that of a man's. "I've been trying to reach you for two days."

Erika grunted. "I told you I'd be away. You know I don't listen to my messages."

He sighed, knoing his fiancee was right. "Yeah, yeah... Listen, I've recieved some intel from a friend regarding information on three models of 'Metal Gear', as well as the whereabouts of Shalashaka." Clicks of a computer mouse could be heard. "I've sent you the coded data." He paused. "Erika... The mission starts in four days. Let me know befor then if you want in."

'Click!' He had hung up.

"Guess I better check my e-mail." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Something about this just doesn't seem right. Philanthropy's _got _to be involved-- but why now? Why one year after Arsenal and the destruction of the Big Shell?"

She walked over to a cupboard and grabbed a glass, then walked over to the fridge, filling the glass with lemonade. Her computer was running in the next room; the humming could be heard.

Her 'inbox' had two e-mails in it; one from 'Damon', who had called earlier, and one that was annonymous. Her pager had gone off, vibrating. Ignoring it, she deleted the annonymous letter and opened the one from Damon.

It was a long and somewhat detailed report. There were pictures attatched. Apparently, they were blueprints for the three models. Below was all of the information.

"As you know, METAL GEAR is a tank-like machine capable of launching nuclear assaults on specified areas. There are currently three different versions of METAL GEAR in development at a top secret location. These models are codenamed REXv.2, RAYv.3, and SINv.1, the worst of the trio. It is the most dangerous version that has ever been created to date."

She clicked on the photo files, taking a closer look at each. Erika noticed many similarities between RAY and SIN, as well as a few between REX and SIN. Closing the files, she went back to reading the data.

"METAL GEAR SIN is the newest model of the weapon. Nothing has come close to surpassing its unparallel capabilities, not even the newest models of REX and RAY. The Patriots' ARSENAL GEAR cannot stand up to it either. This machine is the ultimate. It is a quad and bi-pedal machine, and is the strongest of the three. It is euipped with more nuclear warheads, missles, and shells than both REX and RAY combined. It also has a stealth camo, an electronic disruptor, and the ability to move underwater. This new METAL GEAR has a stronger defence then REX and RAY, as well as a 50-target lock-on system."

Erika's pager vibrated whil on the kitchen counter for a second time. Sighing, she continued to read.

"METAL GEAR RAYv.3 is stronger than the new REX, and old RAY in terms of offense, but has a weaker defense. It is still able to maneuver underwater and had more firepower than the previous version, as well as the amount of ammunition. This machine also carries nuclear warheads and has a system that allows it to fire on 35 targets at any given time."

She looked up at the clock. It was 2:19pm. She yawned adn stared back at the monitor.

"METAL GEAR REXv.2 is a bi-pedal, tank-like machine with nuclear capabilities, more firepower than the original, a stronger defense than the original, and a 20 target lock-on system. It is truly a stronger weapon than before."

She breathed deeply. " Maybe I should go on this mission. It could be worthwhile." Once Erika turned off her computer, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing the number that had called her. It didn't work.

**142.63 to 141.33 **

"Erika? I take it that you've read over the data. Interested?"

"Yes.Where's the location and when should I be there?"

"You remember the Shadow Moses incident, right? Well, that's the location. Seriously, I'm not joking."

"Five years ago... Damon, do you know why it's Shadow Moses again?"

He grunted. "Stop."

"Stop what? And I'm still waiting on why."

"Call me by my real name. We're not on a mission yet. As for your question, the labs were supposedly in a good enough condition that they could be used for the machines' development, not to mention that they've completely rebuilt a southern building. I don't know all the details, but it seems that the Patriots are completely behind the development of SIN."

"Zack...Zackary, do you know why? I've always assumed that the Patriots were against the development of any Metal Gear."

"Thank you, and yeah, that's what I thought too, until I recieved the information on Shalashaska. Also, it seems they've been suppporting it ever since Arsenal fell, and Liquid took RAY with him. Look, if you can, get to Kodiak, Alaska. I'll arrange for..."

"No. I'll figure out a way.I have some _friends _that can get me up there _with _weapons. Just tell me where I'll meet with Philanthropy's agent. I'll infiltrate Shadow Moses with him.

"Right." Zack paused. "Get to Kodiak. A chopper, a KA-62 Kasatka most likely, will be waiting fo you and the others on the heliport. Be there by 7:30pm, pacific time on Thursday. It leaves by then and Rayne...Erika, don't be late."

-codec off-

Still standing by the phone, it was now 2: 51pm. It was Tuesday meaning that she only had a day and a half to get to Kodiak. She picked up the phone again, dialing a long distance number.

"Sharon Campbell here. How may I help you?"

"You know what I want. Get me to Kodiak, Alaska by Thursday, 6:30pm, pacific time. Can you do that, Sharon? I need this."

There was a sigh on Sharon's end of the line. "Fine, the jet will be waiting at the Phoenix airport. Don't be late. It's a seven or eight hour flight. Rayne, I'm going to leave at 11:00 in the morning, so don't be late."

"I'm more worried about you. This'll pay back the debt. See you in two days."

**2 HOURS LATER**

It was 7:30 in the morning. The sun was shining and it was already hot outside. Erika had just finished a twenty minute shower, and was now looking through her bedroom closet while wrapped in a towel.

The closet was filled with black clothing, as well as a few brighter colors. Below and on both sides of all the clothes were shelves and racks filled with guns, silencers, extra ammo, three different knives, a few pouches and hoolsters, along with anything else she would possibly need while on a mission.

She pulled out a black halter, armbands, gloves, pants, and a jacket. After she got dressed, she pulled out her SOCOM, its silencer, a 7-inch knife, two extra cartridges of ammo for her gun, a holster, and a sheath for her knife. Erika then went to another closet and grabbed a dufflebag of sorts, stuffing all of her gear, including her jacket, inside.

Now in the living room, Erika looked at the clock. "8:47 already? Better get to Phoenix."

**141.63 to 140,50**

"I'm here. What do you need, Rayne?"

"Be ready to take off at 10 o'clock. I _want _to leave an hour early, just in case. See you then?"

"Yes. I'll be ready. See you in just over an hour."

-codec off-

Erika grabbed her keys and went out the door, locking it behind her. She tossed the stuffed dufflebag into the right seat of her red Pontiac Solstace. She opened the left door, sitting in the left car seat and trying to foce the key into its slot. The engine roared and the wheels began to turn. The long hot drive to Phoenix had begun.

**45 MINUTES LATER**

It was now 9:50am and the airport was filled with people who had either arrived or were departing. Erika could see Sharon leaning against a pillar.

"Ready to leave, Ms. Stone?"

"Yes. By the way, it's going to be Mrs. Hartman soon."

Ther jet was that of America's colors and was smaller than most private jets. The inside was luxurious; couches lined the sides and a glass tabe stood in the middle. There was a small fridge in the wall towards the cockpit, of which was filled with red and white wines.

Sitting on one of the couches, Erika held a glass filled with Wolf Blass wine, while the bottle sat on the table.

"I'm ready."

**8 AND 1/2 HOURS LATER**

It was cold and snowing. The wind was blowing at 27 mph. It was also dark. Erika stood on the heliport, now wearing her jacket. Her gloves were partially visible, while her armbands were completely hidden.

Behind her, a man with short brown and blonde hair stood, holding a black briefcase. He had blue eyes and was wearing beige slacks, a dark green shirt and a white coat. He looked to be 26, but still young.

"Zackary, are you seriously coming? Chances are good that this'll be dangerous."

"Erika..." His left hand was sitting on an M9 while in its holster. "Time to go by codenames. You know that."

Two more people came from behind. One was tall, with red/brown hair, green eyes, and a beard. A blue bandana was tied arouhnd his head and he was wearing a blue-gray tactical suit. The other had blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a white coat on. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Underneath the coat, there was a holster on his right hip that had a silenced 9mm sitting in it.

The taller man spoke first. "So you are coming. We finally get to meet, Black Rayne, Damon."

Erika moved closer to the two men. "You as well, Solid Snake." Her head turned to the man with brown hair. "As well as you, Dr. Emmerich, or should I say 'Otacon'."

One more person, a man with blonde hair and blue-green eyes, came closer. A SOCOM pistol sat in its holster on his right hip. He was wearing a 'skull suit', the type that was issued by FOXHOUND.

"Snake, Otacon."

"Raiden."

Rayne had a puzzled look on her face. "Raiden? Strange code name." She looked around. "It's 7:25. This chopper leaves shortly."


	3. 2

**I just want all of you to know that I have never played MGS 1, but I have seen parts of it. Some of this is taken from that fragments that I can remember. So please, don't judge me too harshly on the layout. Also, please r&r!!**

_**2**_

The cargo area of the Kasatka was about half filled. The three operatives sat on one side, while the support members sat on the other, conversing about how it was once again turning into a memory, as well as swapping their codec frequencies.

"Otacon, any other information we should know about?" Snake's green eyes were fixed on both scientists.

Damon was upfront and said no quite abruptly, while Otacon hinted at something and was hesitant. He stared toward the cockpit, and then at his black and white Adidas shoes.

"There is one thing... I didn't think much of it at the time, and it isn't really that important." He paused. "You see..."

The PA had cut him off. "Ten minutes to ETA."

Hal sighed. "You see, there's this group called S-4. They're all former members of the US Army, Navy, and Marines, as well as a few pilots for the Air Force. They command a group of soldiers from those organizations, who of which felt that several _changes _were needed to benefit them."

Snake grunted, while both Rayne and Damon sighed.

"So they're mercenaries?"

"Not quite, Raiden. They're sort of like a resistance force of the former organizations that they worked for. They have four commanders, which are the organizations strongest and stealthiest members. In addition to that, their names all start with 's'."

Raiden thought on it. "So that's why they're called S-4..."

The PA sounded once again. "We have arrived. All operatives be ready to move once we touch ground. Radio us when you're ready to come home."

Snake opened up the left cargo door while Raiden opeded the right. The KA-62 was thirty or fourty feet above ground. Otacon and Damon were tossing steel crates out onto the snow covered landing pad. Rayne had taken her jacket off and was doing a weapon check; Snake and Raiden did the same.

The chopper was now on the ground. The blades still spinning, the five people jumped out and observed their surroundings. There was nothing around except for a few trees that stood beyond the wall. Seconds later, the Kasatka took off, this time heading east toward the mainland. The whistle of the blades quieted completely. They were now alone on Shadow Moses.

Otacon was checking the crates, making sure that nothing had been demolished by the thirty foot drop. "We need to find a control room of sorts to establish a link with the security cameras. Hopefully, we'll be able to give you information on the layout.

Snake and Raiden drew their silenced anesthetic M9's, while Rayne drew her silenced SOCOM.

It was took quiet. There had been no soldiers at their insertion point, which worried Snake. Raiden and Rayne also found it suspicious. Something was wrong. They continued to move toward the main building through a stone corridor, finding nothing.

"I'm going ahead." Snake had said, running to the door with his handgun drawn. Even in what appeared to be the main entrance was deserted. The door closed behind him as soon as he entered. He moved around slowly, checking every place he could to eliminate any threats to the others. Still, there were no soldiers in the area. Snake did notice what appeared to be and enemy soldier hanging over the edge of the second floor balcony.

**141.80 to 141.63/141.27**

"Rayne, Raiden. it's clear, but stay alert. I found a dead marine on the second floor. He was hanging over the second floor balcony railing. There's a bullet wound in the back of the neck."

"Instant death..." Raiden's voice sounded doubtful.

"Looks like it, and there are some blood stains on the walls and floor...Too much blood to have been from just one man. Rayne, you can probably analyze this better than I can."

Rayne groaned. "Are there any other bodies around?"

"None that I can see at the moment. Raiden, both you and Rayne need to watch your backs. Something about Shadow Moses doesn't seem right, other than the fact that _three_ models of Metal Gear are being developed in a destroyed facility." Snake paused. "I'm heading through the doors under the staurway."

-codec off-

Still outside, Rayne, Raiden, Otacon, and Damon took another look at their surroundings. There was still no sign of enemy sentries, instead, they noticed that the clouds were moving in fast.

Once they moved inside, Rayne headed toward the stairway. "You three follow after Snake. I'm going to explore the second floor and see if I can find anything." Raiden nodded. "I'll catch up with you."

Now on the second floor, Rayne soon realized that Snake was right. The amount of blood that had been smeared all over the floor and walls was too large to have been from just one person. She noticed a door on the left. Ready to fire her gun, she moved through the hall to the door as silently as was possible. Pushing open the door, she aimed her gun straight ahead, ready to fire at whatever came at her.

It looked like a bar, the walls lined with shelves, liquor, and more blood. There was a small safe on the left wall that had been opened and emptied. There were five bullet imprints in the wall, only inches away.

"What..." Her head whipped to the right. "Were those...gunshots?" She then thought it was either Snake or Raiden who had come across a soldier or two, but then remembered that their weapons were silenced. "I wonder..." Curious to know who or what had fired a gun, Rayne ran out of the room, through the hall and down the staircase. She could hear three more rounds fired, making her more anxious to know what was happening.

Through the doors under the stairs, there was a forked hall with one path leading off to the left, and another which lead straight. Two more gun shots were heard. Rayne peeked around the corner of the path that led left. There were two bodies, both clothed in US Navy uniforms. She hesitantly moved past them.

"You..."

An arm was wrapped around her left leg. She looked down, realizing that something had definately gone wrong.

"You must...kill...her. She b...betrayed us..." The soldier coughed up blood. The arm that had clung to Rayne was limp.

"Hmmm. Dead." She looked at the walls and saw more dents caused by bullets. "I wonder if they've found their control room..." Rayne looked back at the two dead bodies. "Did Snake do this?"

**141.63 to 141.80**

"Snake, where are you?"

"The Control Room. After you enter the door under the stairs, take the left path. You'll wind up here eventually." He gurnted. "You didn't fire any rounds, did you?"

"What!? NO! My gun is silenced." She paused. "So you heard the gunshots as well? I thought you killed those men and fired off a few rounds..."

"My M9 is converted to fire tranquilizer rounds and is silenced. Look, just get over here. Everyone's here, except for you. Hurry up!"

-codec off-

Rayne stopped to think for a moment, but continued down the hall, passing a sign that pointed to the Control Room. Along the way, she saw three more dead men and seemingly endless trails of blood.

Turning right and entering a door, she saw two soldiers who were sitting on the floor, tied back to back with their heads raised in the air. Raiden was watching over them, sitting on one of the chairs with his tranquilizing M9 aimed at their heads. Otacon was establishing a link with the surveillance cameras, while Damon was trying to find a map or layout of the southern and northern complexes.

The two captives groaned. "What do we have to offer you!? We don't even have weapons!"

Raiden growled. "Do you work for S-4?"

The two men stayed silent. Snake was watching Otacon's monitor. "I'd do as he says... The kid's been known to fire irrationally."

"Well, do you!?"

"Yes! Nobody would care if we were killed, not even our superiors! To them we're useless disposable soldiers!"

"Hey, look at this!" Snake, Otacon, and Rayne were looking at a single monitor. Damon had found several floor plans for the whole facility, including the labs.

Snake and Otacon grunted. "It's different except for certain areas..." Otacon had taken over, pulling up a three dementional layout of all four floors of the southern complex, including the basement levels.

"It;s completely diffferent... DAMN!! Everything I remember won't be of any use to me! Damn this place to hell!"

"So? Who knows, it mi..." Rayne coughed hard a few times and fell back to a wall, feeling dizzy. Leaning against it, she began to breathe deeply.

"Rayne?" Damon stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing deeply. "It's finally starting to affect you, isn't it?"

"I'll be fine..."

Raiden had a peculiar look on his face. "What's starting to affect her?"

"FOXDIE, right?"

She nodded. Raiden was still confused. "It's been a whole year, and I still don't know what FOXDIE is!"

"It's strange." Snake was standing by the door. "Your symptoms look like they're from a new strain. I'm curious to see the results." He glanced at the monitor and then at Rayne. "I'm going to explore the B1 and B2 areas. Semper fi."

With that, he was gone. Raiden was still aiming his M9 at the two captives. They seemed to be more confused than the former child soldier.

Rayne began to explain. "FOXDIE is a bioengineered virus that was created by Dr. Naomi Hunter a few years ago. It's basically a virus that 'chooses' its targets. Snake and I were both chosen to die from it the year when the first Shadow Moses incident occured. Somehow, it was altered as soon as it entered our bodies. For both of us, the countdown was set to a wildcard number, meaning that we could die at any moment. The constant fear of death that should exist doesn't. When it activates, it normally causes what looks like a hearts attack. However, I'm believed to have a different strain, a new strain if you will, of the virus." She looked around the room. "It isn't contagious, so stop worrying about it."

"What do you mean by 'wildcard,' exactly?"

Rayne stared into the eyes of the captives. They shuddered. "Didn't you hear me the fist time? The number being a wildcard basically means that either of us could die at any time, even now." She glanced at the monitor. "Raiden, we should get moving. I'll take the outside, while you cover the first and second floors. I did a bit of exploring, but check it out. This way, we'll have covered all floors."

"What abour the north building?" Otacon was looking at a monitor which displayed a path that connected the north and south buildings. It was the same area where Snake had fought against Sniper Wolf to save Meryl.

"We'll worry about it after we finish our sweep of the south building. "Rayne looked at Otacon and Damon, and then to the captives. "Do what you want with them."


	4. 3

_**3**_

The B1 floor of the complex was filled with soldiers from S-4. Snake had his silenced SOCOM drawn, and one by one, his enemies fell. Above, he could hear the voices of three men.

"Both of you finish moving the crates and get down to the next floor. We're almost done here."

"Yes sir!" Two vioces, both male, were in unison. "Scyth sir... Any other orders, sir?"

"Cut power to all elevators once you get down to the next level. I'm getting the feeling that there are intruders nearby. Go." The voice was deep.

Two of the men left the cargo bay, closing a steel door behing them. Then there was the sound of a gun being loaded.

"Useless peices of shit, can't even understand a simple order! I could finish moving these damn crates within twenty minutes, They can't even do it in an hour!"

Snake was hiding behind a corner, able to see his target easily whenever he peeked around it. Staying hiden, he was ready to fire. "So, did you slaughter those men on the first and second floors?"

"Hm." The man sighed. "No, that was someone else's job. However, I did give the order to have them killed. Satisfied?"

"Why kill needlessly?"

"Those seven men were of no more use to us. So we killed them?"

"Why...and what do you mean by _we_?"

"You honestly don't get it, do you? 'We' refers to myself anf the other three leaders of S-4. I, however, am its leader. I give all the orders." He spat on the floor. "Who the hell are you, anyway!?"

"You don't need to know." Snake placed a finger on the trigger. "You work for the Patriots, don't you?"

He gave a small laugh. "The Patriots? Ha! Y'know, that's funny! Are you really that stupid, philanthropist? Everybody in America works for them, even you... But no, I don't recieve _everything _from them personally. You may be against _them, _but you're still in their employment, as am I." He caught a quick glimpse of Snake. "Are you...him? You must be...the hair, the eyes...and that suit... You are Solid Snake, aren't you!?"

"How?"

"Folly... The way you took out my men, how you hide... Your movement. It's still the same...and now back to this...the Shadow Moses incident." He paused. "I am Scyth, leader of S-4 and head of the SIN project."

Scyth looked to be in his late twenties, with long dark brown hair that was tied at the neck, and deep green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and green and brown camo cargo pants. His left ear was pierced with a diamond stud. An HK-5 was in its holster, which was strapped to his right thigh.

Snake peered around the corner, revealing himself while targeting the military man who stood on the balcony. "Where is it!?"

Scyth drew his HK-5. "Do you want to know that badly?" Well, let's see if you're good enough to know its location." He loaded his gun with a new cartridge. "If you can manage to land a hit with either of your guns, I'll tell you all that you wish to know. I do think you should know this: I'm not an easy target." Scyth's green eyes met with Snake's. "Shall we?"

A pale moon shone down on the complex. Seven lifeless bodies lay in the middle of Heliport 3 on the east side of the building. Straight ahead from Rayne's position, there were two doors. There were men on the roof, watching for intruders with spotlights.

One after the other, they fell from the roof, a bullet in their throats. Through the unlocked door, another door appeared, only yards away. Through it was Heliport 2.

"Strange..."

There were no guards to be seen, even on the roof. Cautiously, she moved forward, ready to fire at anything that moved. A lightbulb on her left flickered uncontrollably on and off. Thick metal wires on the roof twanged whenever a strong gust of wind blew.

"Something's wrong..." She hid in the shadows.

**141.63 to 141.12**

"What's up, Rayne?"

"I need you to get a visual of Heliport 2 on the east side of the complex. From what I can see, there aren't any guards posted out here. Heliport 3 was filled with them. Something's wrong with that, don't you think?"

"I'll see what I can do. The cameras at your loaction are currently offline. Look, I'll let you know when I get them back online. Be careful, okay?"

"Right."

-codec off-

Rayne moved as quietly as she could, avoiding alerting any enemy sentries that were possibly hiding. Behind her, an enemy soldier crept up, avoiding detection. Seconds later, her hands were above her head and a gun was pressed to her right temple.

"Who are you? You work for the government?"

"Government my ass!" The gun was being pressed even harded against her head. "I'm freelance, here on my own will."

Another man came up from behind, circling both of them. He was carrying what looked like a SPAS12 or a PA3 shotgun. Now behind them, he stopped.

"I haven't gotten anything from her yet."

"They'll probably manage to get something out of her." The man with the shotgun grunted. "Time to get some sleep, miss."

Viciously turning around, she gasped. "Wha..." Stunned, her gun hit the ground before she fell to her knees. Seconds later, she fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Take her to the north and put her in solitary. Confiscate anything that poses a threat and drug her." The first solder who had only a handgun picked her up and hauled her on his shoulder. "Let either Soren or Scar interrogate her when she wakes up. Also, don't let _her _near that woman."

The man who carried Rayne saluted to his superior, walking off and heading to the north complex.

Raiden had nearly finished his sweep of the second floor. The first floor had been cleared when their infiltration had begun, while most of the second floor had been cleared out by Rayne earlier. Entering into a hall, Raiden had one more room left to clear. However, it was locked, and the blonde haired operative didn't have the key.

**141.27 to 141.33**

"What's up, Raiden?"

"Damon! Can you unlock electronic numeric locks?"

"Course I can! Why?"

"Well... There's a door leading off from the hall I'm currently in, but it's locked. It has a numeric lock on it, an I have no idea what the code is. I didn't find anything during my sweep that mentioned it, either. Think you can crack it?"

"Give me some time."

-codec off-

Damon stood beside Otacon, checking to make sure his gun was loaded with enough ammo to get him to Raiden's location.

Down the hall and through a few doors, he arrived at a large, empty room. Two doors were on opposite sides of the room. He came to a set of stairs. Once up them, he noticed Raiden, who was pacing back and forth at the end of the hall. The closer he got, the more anticipated the operative seemed to get.

Kneeling down to be eye-level with the lock, Damon began to work on cracking the code.

"5879...no. 6720...nope."

Raiden was getting impatient. "I thought you were going to unlock it from the Control Room, not here."

"6195...hm." He stopped to think. "True, the lock is electronic, but it's a numeric code. I could've unlocked from the Control Room, but it would take longer." He resumed his attempts at solving the sequence. "1471...no."

"I suppose...but..."

**140.96 to 141.27**

"Jack?"

"Rose!? How do you know my frequency?"

"Dr. Hartman gave it to me before he left on his mission. He said you were going as well. Is everything going okay?"

"1794...yes!"

"Jack, who was that? Who said those numbers?"

"Damon... Look, Rose, I gotta go, ok? I love you, and I'll see you soon. I'll be fine."

"Promise me...!"

"I promise I'll come back to you, alive."

"Bye, Jack..."

-codec off-

Raiden sighed. "You gave her my frequency!? Why?"

Damon breathed deeply. "She's your fiancee... She both loves you and worries about you. I knew she'd want to know how you were, so I gave her...your frequency." He turned to look at Raiden's face. "Upset? Get over it." He glanced at the door that was now open. "Once you finish sweeping this floor, get back to the Control Room. We're still waiting for the three of you to get back. Hurry up?"

Snake was still hiding behind the wall, peeking out and shooting whenevr the rounds from Scyth's HK stopped hitting and denting the steel walls and floor. He was pinned.

Up above on the balcony, Scyth reloaded his gun. "C'mon Snake! I'm getting bored. You keep hiding there much longer, I thing I'm gonna have to come down from here." He laughed. "I was hoping that the legendary eradicator of Metal Gear would put up more of a fight than this."

Snake edged toward the corner, trying to get a glance of the commando. His footsteps grew louder as he got closer to a metal ladder. "Don't you know what a legend is!?" Snake shouted, squezzing the trigger a few times. "A legend is nothing more than a story, a myth. Someone tells it, someone else remembers. Everybody passes it on."

"You deny your reputation, then?"

"It sure as hell ain't my identity!?"

"Who are you to speak of identity!? As far as you can remember, you don't even have one. You have no right to speak of such things as 'identity'."

"Go to hell!"

A communicator buzzed with static. "Sir we have her. She's in solitary. We need you here, sir, ASAP."

Scyth grunted. "Hold your position. I'm on my way." The buzzing stopped. "Well, no information for you, Snake. If you really want to find out anything, come to the north building with everything you've got."

"Hold it1" Snkae left himself completely unguarded, but his lasersight was on the back of Scyth's neck. "Who are you keeping in solitary confinement?"

Opening a door, Scyth laughed. "I think that you know her. After all, she did come in with you, and her fiance. Any ideas yet?"

"Rayne."

Scyth clapped. "Bravo, bravo... With any luck, she should still be unconscious." He placed his HK-5 in the holster strapped to his right thigh. "Good bye for now, Snake. If you feel up to sniping, come to the north building. _We'll _be waiting for you."


	5. 4

_**4**_

**141.80 to 141.33**

"Hey, you catch any of that?"

"Hey Snake... Only the last two lines, and yes, I'll look into it. If what he said was true, you're going to need a sniper rifle. From what Raiden reported, there was nothing useable on his floors, and Rayne never mentioned finding anything outside when she last contacted me. They probably keep spare weapons in the north building."

"There's problems with that... 1) The only way up there is through the path where Meryl was shot five years ago, 2)There's probably a sniper placed out there, and 3) Once I get over there, I'm gonna get shot at some point 'cause there's gonna be tighter security. Any other ideas?"

"None at the moment. Give me some time and I'll let you know when I come up with something."

-codec off-

He was confused. "Better start looking for a PSG-1..." He climbed the steel ladder and went through the same door, following Scyth. Hopeful that he would find something, he began searching.

Otacon had finally established a link with the security cameras outside. He tried to reach Rayne, but she wouldn't answer. All four monitors on his side displayed a different area, including all three heliports on the East side. One of them showed the northern complex.

"I need to go check on something." He checked to see if his silenced 9mm was loaded.

"Where are you going?"

"Like I said, I need to go check on something. I'll be fine. I've had my share of work in the field. This should only take ten minutes or so."

Turning corners and going through several doors, Otacon found himself at the pathway that connected the northern and southern buildings. Owls hooted through the darkness. Otacon took cover behind a wall while looking through a pair of binoculars in hopes to confirm that he did see someone outside on the second floor of the northern building.

Something caused a small dent in the dirt just inches away from his right foot. Otacon paid no heed to it, and continued to look through his binoculars. There was a small flash on the second floor.

"What was that? Is someone there after all?"

There was another flash. Within seconds, a small puddle of blood formed on the ground, growing larger bit by bit. Maniacal laughing came from the other end of the pathway.

"This is what you get for betraying us, Dr. Emmerich!"

"Sn-Sniper...Wolf... you're..." He began to cough up blood. "Dead..."

"No scientist! You're dead!" She stopped laughing and disarmed herself. "Call him if you want, I'll just kill him as well... Besides, he's already on his way here to save the woman who S-4 took captive."

Otacon coughed up more blood. "R...Rayne..."

**141.12 to 141.80**

"Otacon? I need a PSG-1. Have you seen one around?"

"Snake... Sniper..."

"Otacon, what's going on? Where are you?"

"Sniper..." There was some coughing. "Path to...north..."

"Otacon!"

There was no response.

-codec off-

**141.80 to 141.33**

"Where's Otacon?"

"Um... He went to check out the path that connects this building to the north. Why?" Snake didn't answer. "Snake?"

-codec off-

Raiden had finished his sweep of the second floor, and was heading to the main entrance. He wasn't alone. Drawing hid M9, he peered over the railing.

"Freeze!"

The man stopped almost instantly, raising his hands in the air. Raiden slowly climbed down the stairs, keeping his gun aimed at the man.

"Who are you? Do you work for S-4!?"

His eyes were closed. "You gonna kill me?" Raiden's finger was on the trigger. "Hmmm... Fine. I go by Soren, Fourth in Command of S-4."

"You're one of them!?"

Soren was fairly young, looking to be around the age of 20 or 21. He had blonde hair, flipped at a few of the ends. He had blue-green eyes. He was wearing light and torn blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a white symbol on it, black and red gloves, as well as a dark blue cloak. On his back, there was a crossbow and a PSG-1 sniper rifle with an SVND2 scope attatched. On his left hip, there were crossbow bolts, and a pouch that was most likely filled with extra ammo for his rifle.

"You gonna kill me?" He asked again, impatient.

"What do you know about the new forms of Metal Gear?"

"Metal Gear? Well, I actually know only the basics."

"Tell me!" He began to squeeze the trigger. "I will fire!"

"Oh please! That gun is a converted M9 beretta, made to fire tranquilizer rounds." He sqeezed the trigger even harder. "SIN is the next-generation machine in nuclear warfare. It's the strongest and fastest version of Metal Gear that has ever been created, surpassing REX, RAY and the Patriots Arsenal Gear. More weapons, better defence and strength, an electronic disruptor, stealth camo... It's virtually impossible to surpass its abilities, not to mention the 50-target lock-on system that it's equipped with."

"I already know all of this..."

Soren shrugged. "Well, that's all I know. Look, I didn't develop it, and I'm no scientist. I know almost nothing about nuclear physics, only that nuclear energy can be used as a source of power, or turned into a weapon."

Raiden breathed in deeply. "Sit on the stairs and disarm yourself, tossing your weapons toward me." Soren did as he was told, tossing the crossbow and all other weapons at Raiden's feet. "Tell me about S-4." Soren was hesitant. "Do you want to die!?"

"Well, we're a resistance force that consists of those who were formerly on the Army, Navy, and Marines. Only a few come from the military, but most of them are pilots. Now, there are four leaders within S-4. The Commander is known as Scyth, commander of the whole unit. The there's Scar, Second in Command, and then there's her... _Satora..." _He shuddered at the mention of her name.

"Who is she?"

Soren sighed deeply. "She's Third in Command, and is the most terrifying and brutal person I know. A few years ago, she went on a solo misson on an island in the south Atlantic, shooting anyone who she came across between the eyes. One time, she invited her lover over to her apartment, and killed him. To do so, she restrained him by the hands and ankles, cutting open the jugular vain and letting him bleed to death."

Raiden could see the fear in his eyes. "I get it... Anything else?"

Soren nodded. "No... You already know my rank, so..." He seemed hesitant. Raiden still aimed at him, but in less than a second, Raiden had been disarmed and Soren was behind him, holding the G-18 pistol he had hidden in his cloak. The M9 dropped to the floor.

"H-how?" Raiden was amazed. "How did you...?"

Soren was now pressing his gun against the operative's head. "You said you wanted to know about S-4. There's something else I _could _tell you, but I'm not sure that I should..." Doubting himself, Soren released Raiden, but still aimed at his head. "I'll make you a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"You help me, I'll give you anything you might benefit from on this mission of yours."

"What do you want that I can offer?"

Soren had a dumbfounded look on his face. "You can't see what I want? Hmmm... Look, I'll explain. To be honest, I hate being a commander of S-4. It sort of scares me. You help me obtain freedom, I'll help you with anything that you need." He held out his hand and lowered the pistol. "Deal?"

Raiden was cautious. Soren still had the gun in his hand. "If you want me to agree, drop the gun." Soren did as was asked, the gun clunking as it his the floor. They shook hands. "Deal."

"You want to know a secret about us?" Soren asked as he picked up his weapons and ammo. Raiden nodded. "Our DNA... It's been altered significantly."

Raiden picked up both of his guns. "How so?"

"We all have 24 chromosones instead of just 23. We're sort of, for lack of a better word, superhuman. We heal faster than a normal person, we're smarter than the normal person, and we're also more skilled in certain tasks. Other than having 24 chromosones, about 9 of the original have been altered to give us our abilities." He looked at his watch. "We've wasted too much time."

He was just about to go through the door underneath the stairs when Raiden called his name.

"Do you have nanomachines?"

"Yep." The twenty year old said. "My frequency is 140.93. Yours?"

"141.27."

Otacon's blood covered a large amount of the ground, turning fresh white snow to a vibrant red color.

"Damn." Snake kneeled down, checking his partner for a pulse, blood pressure, and breathing. The wound didn't look that bad, but chances were good that the bullet had hit either his lung or heart. "Damn..."

**141.80 to 141.33**

"Damon, listen closely. I need to know if there's a medical room of some type in the southern building?" He was grunting.

"Why? Something wrong?"

"Answer the qeustion."

Clicks of the keyboard could be heard. "Yes. There isn't one far from your position. I don't think it's been used recently and some of the medicines are probably pretty old."

"It's fine."

"Snake, what's going on? And have you come across Rayne?"

"You want to know, then get down to the medical room."

-codec off-


	6. 5

_**5**_

She felt dizzy. A sharp pain ran down her neck and the back of her head. Rayne had curled up in a corner, trying to block out the sensation of pain. In addition to being sore, she was stiff. Noticing that she'd been disarmed, she came to the conclusion that she had been put through some kind of torture; small holes lined both arms around the inside of the elbow and on certain areas of her forearms.

Rayne was in a small white room, with nothing but a cot and a knee-high table. The only window was in the door.

"This isn't...right..." Her head bobbed as she struggled to stay awake. "The Codec...doesn't...work? Why?"

A man peered through the small window. He had a scar that ran down the left side of his face. From what Rayne could see, he had green eyes, and short spiky brown hair. She could tell that he'd said something to another soldier, but didn't know what.

The door opened slightly and two men armed with .45 handguns entered.

"Just stay calm..." The first soldier had said. "We don't want to harm you. Come with us." He moved closer to her. "You'll be fine if you cooperate."

"Go...to hell..." She struggled to her feet. "I...I can't..."

The two men held her by the arms, supporting her weakened body. They basically dragged her to a wall where she was placed in restraints, her body ib the shape of a 'Y'.

"What did...you...do to me? Why can I..." Her breaths were short. "Why..."

The man with the scar on his face looked even worse than the first time she saw him. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark baggy jeans. The scar on his face ran down even further, down his left arm as far as his elbow. On his right leg, Rayne could see three small daggers. In a holster on his left thight, there was a silenced HK-5.

"Who...are...you?"

"I go by the name Scar, second in command of S-4. Do you want to know why you feel so weak and can barely move?" Rayne tried to nod. "You've probably noticed all of the puncture marks on your arms by now."

"You...drugged me, didn't...you!?"

Scar nodded. "Don't worry, we had good reason to, other than it would lessen the chances of you attacking us. We hoped that you wouldn't do any harm to yourself as well." He moved closer, so that his face was only inches away from hers. "Are you in any pain?"

She struggled to answer. "No..."

"What do you...think, jackass!? I can... barely...move."

Behind Scar, three guards were laughing. As soon as he turned around and grunted, the three of them stopped.

"Very funny. All of you, get down to B2 of the southern complex. Help Scyth and his men finish moving the cargo." Turning to face her, he sighed. "Tell me your name. What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Nghh... Why should I...tell you?" Her voice cracked. "For all I know..."

"What, you think we activated _your _strain of FOXDIE? Heh, as if. It'll activate soon enough..." His eyes shifted from the ceiling to her. "Tell me why you're here on Shadow Moses."

"My mission... even I don't know... why I'm here..."

Scar's arms were crossed. "Your name?"

"R...Rayne... Black Rayne."

His eyes grew wider and one eyebrow was raised. "You're supposed to be dead... Romainia... New Zealand... You survived both ordeals...? Hm." The two guards armed with the handguns walked back in. "Put her back in her cell. We'll get whatever else we need later."

Her restraints were removed, and she was dragged back into her room; thrown on the floor. Once the door locked, she crawled back to her corner, but once she was there, Rayne curled up, holding her knees.

**141.27 to 141.63**

"Rayne?"

"Ugh... What? Raiden?"

"Are you alright? We lost contact with you... Where are you?"

"Solitary...in the north."

"What's happened? You don't sound well."

"They drugged me with something. Heavily drugged me..." She coughed a few times. "My whole body's numb... and I...can barely move. Where are you?"

"The main entrance. I've made a new _friend._" Raiden paused. "We're on our way to your position. Stay where you are."

"What the...!? No duh, genious... Have you... forgotten that I can't move well?" She moaned. "Just hurry... I don't know...how many more injections I can handle..."

-codec off-

Both Raiden and Soren were glaring at one another, unhappy of what was going on. Soren's head was turned toward the ceiling while sitting on the steps. "So what now?"

Raiden stared at him in disbelief. He was just about to walk out a door. "Are you...!" He grunted and sighed at the same time. "Look, I have a comrade to save. You can stay here if you want."

Soren stood, protesting. "You'll be killed if _you _try to go to the north complex alone. We have a sniper positioned out there. I, however, can help you out of this."

"How so?"

Now in a hall, Soren began explaining. "Technically, I'm still with S-4, so I can get into areas where you would be killed on sight. I'll go over to the north complex and eliminate the sniper, than you can go through the path without getting a bullet in the brain." He paused. "Make sense?"

"Yeah, but couldn't you just snipe out the sniper?"

Soren took a few moments to think. "I guess I could do that, but I risk being spotted as a traitor when I still need to retain my identity within the organization."

Raiden doubted Soren's plan. Something about it just didn't seem right. "Fine, but you better not betray me, not now"

"I don't plan on it." He moved through the hall, passing several doors adn turns. He turned right. "I may not look like it, but I _need _friends. When you first came in, you probably saw quite a few dead men." Raiden was clueless. "Well... Those men were under my command. Any that you came across in this building on the first or second floor. And now...over three quarters of them are dead."

"You feel betrayed?" Soren didn't answer, but instead, headed through a door on the left at the end of the hallway. "Well, do you?"

"Can't you tell!? Of course I feel betrayed!" He slammed his fist against the wall on his left. "Damn." He whispered. "Scyth's been out to get me ever since I became a member of S-4, let alone, one of its commanders."

"Why?"

"You... I'm not gonna say it. Try to figure it out on your own for a little while. It might become obbvious if you ever come across him." His head turned left. "That door leads outside to the path. From there, we can get to the northern complex and then to where they're keeping your ally."

Raiden ran to the door; Soren stopped him.

"Once we're outside, you have to hide until I take out the sniper. If she spots you, both of us will be dead. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Damon was following a small trail of blood. Handprints of blood were spaced alomost evenly on one wall. The door on his right had blood smears all over it. He turned the blood-covered handle, and pushed oped the door. Inside, sma;; amounts of blood covered different areas of the room. Damon saw that Otacon could hardly breathe and was struggling to speak. The left side of his torso was soaked in his own blood. He then saw Snake, who's hands were covered in blood, along with other parts of his body.

"How is he?"

Snake remained crouched, but backed away a small distance. "The wound was clean, but the bullet hit either his lung or heart. I can't exactly tell; there's too much blood. It's been plugged, but..."

Damon moaned. "Still, he's alive. You've got a mission to get back to, so get back to it."

"Yeah." He lit a cigarette, heading out to door and following the path of blood back outside.


	7. 6

_**6**_

The moon was still pale, but it was higher in the sky than before. Raiden, who crouched behind a wall, hiding, looked at his watch. It was now 10:37pm. Soren had started down the path, heading toward the north building. Both of them could hear a gun being loaded.

"Stop right there!"

Soren stalled. "Enough, Wolf. Let me through. I've buisness with Scar." The sniper still aimed at him. "Do I have to let Shalashaska know you prohibit members of S-4?"

She lowered her rifle. "Get moving. Snake's on his way here. I missed the first time I saw him. I don't plan on missing the second."

He had reached the other end and climbed up a metal ladder. Sniper Wolf gave him a suspicious look.

"I thought you said you had to meet with Scar." She backed away from him. "Soren... What are you doing?" He drew his G-18 pistol. "Soren, what the hell!?"

He had gone through a whole clip in less than five seconds.

"T...trai...tor. _He'll _kill...you for this..." Several bullets had entered her head and neck. She was dead within seconds.

Meanwhile, Raiden was still hiding behind a wall. In his view, the door he faced slid open.

"Raiden!"

"Snake! What the hell happened to you!? You're covered in blood."

There was a whistle from the north building, and then shouting. "C'mon! Let's go! There'll be guards in the area soon, and I don't know how I'm gonna talk my way out of how Sniper Wolf wound up with bullets in her head and neck!" Soren whistled again. "Move, Raiden!"

Snake sighed. "How do I get dragged into these things...? I'm supposed to be retired."

Once inside, Soren placed the G-18 in its holster and drew his rifle. Snake and Raiden both had their SOCOMs drawn. There were only two guards in the entrance, which were easily eliminated. They took the door on their left and then one on the right, and then straight. Three more guards had bee killed.

"Hold on." Snake had stopped in the middle of the hall.

Soren glared at him. "What? Only a set of stairs and one hall until we get to the solitary cells." He quickly glanced at Raiden and then back to Snake. "Don't trust me? I've been betrayed by my own organization, and I'm not in the mood to betray _my _allies. Just...bear with me 'til we get the woman out and then get back to the southern building."

Snake grunted. "Fine, but I have some questions that need to be answered. Got it?" Raiden sighed.

Soren had told the truth. They had gone down a set of stairs and through a hall. Soren went through the door alone, scouting out the situation. Inside, Revolver Ocelot was talking to Scar, mentioning SIN's development.

"The Vulcan's finally been installed. Not much else has met completion, except for the main body. Tell me, what do they plan to do with SIN once it's been completed and tested?"

"You don't need to know."

"What about Scyth?" Scar had taken note of Soren's presence. "...and Satora, as well as him?" He pointed at Soren.

"As I said, comrade, you don't need to know, and neither do they."

Soren had little idea about what was happening or what they were talking about. His mind was blank.

Scar's back faced Ocelot. "Very well...keep your secrets. We'll _all _find out eventually." Ocelot had left, and Scar stood facing the door. "Soren, I know you've betrayed us. I won't stop you or tell anyone, but someone will find out. When they do, you'll wind up dead. This, I can promise." Once the scarred commander had left out the same door as Ocelot, Snake and Raiden entered the room.

"She's got to be in one of the cells. Let me see if I can open the locks."

Snake stood guard while Raiden peered into the cells through the small windows. "Rayne!"

She was in the last cell he looked into. Lying on the small bed, she waslaying on her right side, cradling her left near the ribs. She appeared to be asleep, but Raiden had a feeling that she was in a vast amount of pain.

"Soren, hurry and get this door open!"

"Gimme some time. I'm not good at cracking codes like this. Raiden see if it's unlocked..."

He tugged on the door, but it didn't budge. "No use." Snake grunted. "What? What's up?"

"Have either of you heard of 'keys'?" He picked up something that had been lying on a desk. Snake tossed it to Raiden, grinning. "Try using those."

Raiden fumbled, but managed to catch them. Forcing one key into the slot, the door didn't open. The same thing happened with the second key. "One more key to go..." Once the last key was in the slot, Raiden tugged on the handle. The door was unlocked, but it wouldn't move.

Snake was doing something with one of the computers. "It seems like he wanted us to find Rayne... Why?"

"That's just how Aaron is..."

"Who?"

Soren typed in something. "Never mind." Raiden was still tugging on the door. "Uh, brainiac?" Raiden's head whipped around. "Try _pushing _the door instead of pulling."

"What!?" He pushed on the door. "Well...Look at that."

Soren rushed in, shoving Raiden to the ground. Snake followed him, and then Raiden came in. Soren called her name twice, but she only moaned. Moving her hands, he placed a hand just below her ribs and pressed down. She moaned and cringed. Soren moved the bottom of her halter a bit, revealing a large, dark bruise where he had pressed down. "At least she isn't dead..."

She opened her eyes. "Who...ngh...Who are you!? I'll tell... you anything. Just don't...just don't drug me with something else..."

"Rayne!"

She struggled to sit up. Her left side was almost completely immobile, while her right side twitched. "Snake...what's going on?' She was still numb and drowsy. "And since when are there... two 'Raidens'?" She coughed a few times. "I must be halucinating again..."

Soren stood, holding out a hand. "There aren't two 'Raidens'. My name is Soren."

She took his hand and stood. "You belong...to S-4. Fourth in command..."

"Yes." He caught her before she fell to the ground. "Your legs are still numb, right? Can you walk?"

There was a sound coming from the next room. "Hate to break up the tea party, but we should move. Enemy soldiers will be in the area soon, and I'm not looking forward to meeting Ocelot today."

Rayne looked across the room at a steel container. "My left side is weaker than my right, and no." Head turned to Snake. "He's right... Move first, talk later. Snake, all of the gear that was taken from me should be in there." She looked at Raiden and Soren. "Let me arm myself before we leave. That way, we won't have to bring it with us, and I won't have to come back here later."

Snake brought it closer to her, and Raiden unlocked it. She sat down on a chair and began arming herself with her guns. Rayne tied her hair back, again, and pulled her gloves and armbands on.

Soren stared at her, helping her stand again. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

They headed for the door, but Soren stopped. There was a ringing in his ear.

"Soren?" Raiden was confused.

**140.44 to 140.93**

"Soren, where are you?"

"This isn't a good time... It it important?"

"Answer the question!"

Soren gasped. "Just about to leave solitary. Why is this important, anyway?"

"Shalashaska is on his way there. Soren, _he knows _that you've gone against S-4. If he finds you or any of your new allies, all of you will be dead. Get to the south building as soon as you can. If possible, take the underground path to avoid detection."

"We would, but Rayne wouldn't be able to get down the ladder. Scar...bro...can't you distract him or something?"

"I would if I could, but I don't think that he'd buy it, and neither would Liquid. Soren, the best thing I can tell you to do is hide. Stay out of sight, that's your only option now. And be careful. The guards are on high alert. I don't want to lose the only family that I've got left. Know this: I don't support what you're doing, but I won't stop you." He whispered three words. "Be safe, brother."

-codec off-

Rayne, Snake, and Raiden stared at him. "Anything wrong?"

Soren glanced at the ground and then the ceiling. "The underground path... That's our way out of here." He turned down the hall on his right. Snake was able to keep up, but Raiden struggled because of Rayne. Both of them still had to make the turn, and he wouldn't leave her.

"I'll say it again... Go ahead...and I'll catch up. Face it, Raiden. I'm slowing down all three of you." She leaned against a wall.

"Look... Damon doesn't even know that this has happened. "He kneeled down, his back facing toward her. "If you think walking is slow, then get on my back."

"What? I'll be fine, just go ahead and I'll catch up to you."

He glared at her. "Just get on."

There was shouting coming from the end of the hall. "Raiden, Rayne, move it! We don't have time on our side!"

She sighed and mumbled a few words. "How do I get into these situations?" Rayne climbed onto Raiden's back, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hm."

They moved closer to Soren, who had just swiped an ID card. "Giving 'piggy back rides,' Raiden?" He entered a five digit code and the door slid open. An 'emergancy escape' hatch was off to the right, and a stairway to the left. Soren opened the hatch and began to climb down the ladder.

"Let's go."


	8. 7

_**7**_

"You let him go, Scar. Even your men didn't stop him. Why such generosity and mercy for a traitor?"

"I could ask the same to you. Why are you still here, Shalashaska? For all we know, you could've led Snake here by bringing RAY!"

He drew one of his revolvers and aimed it at the commander's head. "You calling me a traitor, boy? You'd do good to learn your place, especially..."

Scar drew his HK-5. "Especially around messangers of the Patriots or the La-li-lu-le-lo. I've heard it before, Shalashaska. I don't need a reminder. What I need is someone who can do their job efficiently! We have three days to complete SIN, and as of now, it's only at 85... It should be finished by now!"

A woman who was polishing a Falcon pistol walked in. She was wearing a black tube top, beige pants, and a brown leather jacket. She had long jet-black hair, and brown eyes. "Try to relax every now and then, Scar. You're waaaaaay too tense."

His hand was in a fist. "I don't need your advice, Satora. Just stay out of my way." Scar slammed his fist into a wall. "Got it?"

"Fine by me... Onto other matters, Scyth wants to see you. He should still be at Heliport 1 on the west side of the southern building." She sighed, signaling toward the door behind her. "He said it was urget, so I suggest you get moving."

"Move!" He pushed her aside and left through the door she was pointing at.

"Hunt Snake and his friends down. I want them dead!"

"Touchy! Since when are you so high-strung?" His revolver was aimed at her forehead. "Ok, ok... No need for violence when it isn't due." She took a deep breath. "What are my orders?"

"All of the boy's men are dead?"

"Yes, well, 'cept for the odd one or two that I couldn't locate at the time."

"Good... I don't have much use for you at the moment, but I might be proven wrong." He withdrew his pistol from her head. "If you want to, hunt down those pests and bring back the woman who was in solitary. We'll need more of her blood to complete the tests."

She moved closer to a white counter and picked up a small vial that was filled with a thick red liquid. "Is her blood really the key? Is that why she was brought here? Because she's needed to complete the project?"

"You don't need to know... As long as her comrades don't realize that _he's _working as a double agent, the plans should procede just fine. You know of her connection to Solid and Liquid Snake, not to mention ex-president Sears, correct?"

Satora placed the vial back on the counter. "I get the point... Can I go now?" He nodded. "Thanks."

There were only dim lights in the path, along with the light from Snake's USP. Soren's crossbow had a nighvision scope attached to it, but even it didn't hel much. Raiden still carried Rayne on his back, who was now asleep.

"Rayne. Rayne?" Her head tilted slightly. "Must be exhausted..."

Her grip around his neck grew tighter. "I don't regret much...just that I let my guard down...just that I have weaknesses."

"So? What's in the past is in the past. There's no changing that."

Soren stopping moving forward, signaling for everyone to stop moving. He looked through his scope, but still couldn't see anything. Snake's USP light was of no use either.

Rayne's eyes were still closed. "Someone's been following us since we got down here. Can't...you hear the footsteps?"

Snake moved infront of Raiden, loading his pistol. "Raiden, get out of here."

Soren came up beside Snake. "Tha hatch isn't far from here. Keep going and get out of the area!"

Slow footsteps could be heard, as well as a woman who was laughing. "Y'know, it's hard to believe that _she's _related to you, Snake. Such a weakling from such a strong and powerful man. If only Big Boss could see this...this _disapointment_! What do you think he would say, hm?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

She grunted. "Hasn't the traitor told you about us? Didn't you explain who we are, Soren? You told him..." She was still out of sight. "So why not tell the others? Or are you playing both sides...?"

Snake tensed, glancing at Soren. His trust in Soren was beginning to fade as the woman's icy words hit him. "Who are you?"

"Since when do you care what I do, Satora?" Soren could see her through the scope, firing a crossbow bolt. Pulling back the strings, he grunted when he heard the metal bolt hit the stone floor/ Firing again, he spoke. "You've never given a damn about what I do. Why start now?"

Satora finally revealed herself to them, laughing. "You've been branded a traitor." She could hear metal being stepped on. "Finally... Soren, I've been given orders to kill you and your men on sight. I don't want to, but orders are orders." She drew both Falcon pistols, firing a few rounds. "But you aren't my top priority..."Her guns were aimed at both Snake and Soren's foreheads. Walking past them with their weapons pointed at her, she withdrew the gun pointed at Soren, and aimed at Raiden, who was halfway up the ladder while carrying Rayne, and fired. "That woman is."

"Raiden, move!"

The bullet nearly hit his hand and Rayne's head. Seconds later, both of them were gone. Satora moaned.

"Soren..." She lowered both guns and began to walk away, fading into the darkness of the tunnel. "I don't want to resort to threats, but I will if I must. Keep those words in mind, will you? Thanks." She was gone.

Soren had gone down the path and started up the ladder. "Snake, coming?"

The former FOXHOUND commando was dwelling on what Satora had said about Rayne and Big Boss having some kind of connection. "What did she mean?" He placed the USP in a holster.

He was a few steps up the ladder. "Snake, move it!"

**140.19 to 141.33**

"Do you have what you need?"

"No, but she's coming your way, along with the pests. What about Snake's contact?"

"Barely alive. He won't last much longer if he isn't already dead. I haven't checked on him lately. On a different topic... How much more of Erika's blood do you need?"

"A few pints would be nice, but two vials should do. Shalashaska's been on edge lately, as is Scar. They've been going at each other's throats, and it won't end pretty. What about you? Have they figured you out yet?"

"I don't think so. About the blood...where do you want to meet once I have it? Satora, it'll have to be an area with no security cameras. If they discover me now, everything will go wrong."

"We'll worry about that later. I have buisness to attend to. Contact me once you have the prize... _Don't fail us now, doctor."_

-codec off-

Heliport 1 was one of the few places that was under high guard. Soldiers lined the perimeter of the area, while snipers were positioned on the four corner towers. Two security cameras were positioned on the north and south walls.

"This is just too high of an alert. Scyth, what exactly are you planning? One heliport doesn't need to be this secure. What's going on?"

Scyth didn't even look at his second in command. "So your brother has abandoned our cause and ideals?" He signaled for the chopper above to leave the area. "You there, move out and secure the north building. Do not let anyone without Level A clearance get through to SIN!"

Scar turned to his left, only to see the woman he hated most. "Thought I told you to stay out of my way?"

"I'm not exactly _in your way, _am I?"

Scar moaned. "I suppose. Anyway, why such high security?"

"Not that I have anything against you being one of us, it's just that you've officially become a nuisance, along with your pathetic brother. You're no longer needed." He drew his HK-5. "Sorry... Nothing personal."

"What the hell!?"

Satora stood behind her commander. "Like he said..." She drew both of her handguns. "You're no longer needed. It can't be help, Scar."

Scar ran, somehow managing to avoid being hit by every single bullet that was fired at him. "Damn!" Running through a door, Satora began to chase after him.

"Stop." He fired at her feet.

"But Scyth... If we let him go, he could end up ru--"

Sxyth's gun was aimed at her. "He won't ruin a thing. Just let him go." He whispered something and turned around, his back facing the black-haired woman. "What about the woman? Where is she?"

"They have her, but they haven't figured out the doctor yet, so...everything should go as planned with her. Why is she so important, anyway?"

Scyth leaned against a wall, his arms crossed. "SIN is a genetic type of Metal Gear. Even the Pentagon doesn't know it exists... Not many people know this, but the Patriots are behind the whole project, they control everything around it too. Even our group. We may have been called by the development team as a form of...security if you like, but we;re just here to make sure that it isn't damaged before its completion. Her genetic code, her DNA is what completes the chain that will activate Metal Gear. This version is practically a living creature."

"How so will it complete this _chain_, as you call it?"

He sighed, annoyed at her ignorance. "You were originally a part of the development team, and yet, you don't know?" He began laughing. "The whole chain is like a combination of DNA and RNA, formed from Big Boss and his clones."

"Wait, so that means that..."

"Yes... We have samples of Big Boss himself, as well as the three Snakes, as well as that woman. Even she doesn't know of her relation to the old man. She _was _part of the 'Les Enfants Terribles' project, but was abandoned because of gender issues. They reopened the project about 26 years ago. It took them a whole year, but they had completed it. She was the final and only result of the project. Understand?"

"Yes."


	9. 8

_**8**_

The cargo bay of B1 was dimly lit and was filled with fairly large steel crates, all of which had CG-186 painted in white on the side. Rayne sat against one of the crates, awake. Raiden was crouched beside her, asking her question that she didn't have answers to. Soren had made it up the ladder, followed by Snake.

"Hm... The B1 Cargo Bay. Well, it shouldn't take long for us to get down to B3 and B4 from here." Soren had his arms crossed.

"B3 and B4?" Snake lit a cigarette, breathing out a large puff of smoke."I though that this place only had four floors, including the 2F, 1F, B1, and B2 areas."

Rayne stood, still leaning against the crates. "B2 is the lowest level shown on any map, isn't it?" Soren nodded. "We should try to get down to another level and see if we can find another Control Room. I'm guessing that there's one on B3?"

"Yeah."

Raiden was ready to catch her, along with Soren. "So what? We still have to locate SIN. We don't have a clue where it is!"

Snake exhaled again, this time, with a larger puff of smoke rising in the air. "Soren, Rayne, both of you find that Control Room and get what we need. Raiden, you'll come with me to the lower level." He looked at each of them. "Let's go. We don't have all day."

Raiden looked at his watch. It was now 12:56am. "Five hours." He whispered. "Snake, are you sure?"

"Snake?" Soren chased after the military man who was waiting in the oversized elevator for Raiden. "The COntrol Room is on B3. We'll meet you there?"

Snake glanced back at him. "Fine, but don't take forever." He stepped into the elevator, waiting impatiently for Raiden beside the control panel. "If you're coming, let's go." He tossed the cigarette butt onto the ground and crushed it with his right foot.

"What about the two of you?"

Soren's arms were crossed. "We'll be fine. Go. Raiden, you and Snake need to get down to the loxest level of this building." He glanced at Snake. "Security will get tighter the farther you go down, so stay out of sight. Scientists and members of the Development Team will be working down there. You'll need to find some way to get Level A clearance once you're down there. Chances are that some areas of B3 and most of B4 will be unaccessable as well. You shound be able to find a keycard somewhere down there. Good luck."

Raiden stepped onto the elevator, which began its slow descent. The steel door closed just after Snake's head had vanished from their sight.

"So what now?"

"Hold on for a minute."

**141.63 to 141.33**

"Damon, you there?"

There was no response.

"Zack? Zackary?"

Again, there was no response.

**-codec off-**

"That's strange..." She took a few steps. Soren gave her a peculiar look. "Damon won't answer me on the codec. Maybe Snake can reach him."

Soren sat down, leading against a wall. "Might as well give it a try." He pulled out a clip of ammon for his G-18 and loaded it. "He might have better luck, but this also raises a question. Where do we go if he doesn't respond? Ground level, or down to B3?"

"B3. We'll meet with Snake and Raiden down there."

**141.63 to 141.80**

"Snake, try to contact Damon."

"Is there a reason?"

"I'm asking you to do a simple task. It won't kill you, will it?"

"Fine, but give me a minute." Everything was silent for about twenty seconds. "He won't answer me. Guess you're out of luck. "He paused for a moment. "Hurry up and get down here. You got ten minutes before I leave."

**-codec off-**

She walked over to a keypad and pressed a few numbers. A blast door on her right opened slowly. "We head down two levels and carry on from there."

"Can you handle walking that far?"

"I'm walking around now, aren't I? Besides," She sighed, her back still turned toward him. "My legs aren't as numb as before, not to mention that I've been walking and standing on both my feet for around fifteen minutes now." She stepped onto a smaller elevator than the one Snake and Raiden had taken down. "Coming, Soren?"

The elevator came to a slow stop and the large door opened. The B3 cargo area was empty and the lighting was fairly bright. The room itself was nearly twice the size of B1's cargo bay. Snake stood still while in the elevator, trying to hear footsteps or voices of enemy soldiers.

"It's clear. Let's go."

"Wait, Snake. Someone's contacting me."

**140.96 to 141.27**

"Jack, is that you?"

"Rose. I told you I'm busy, and I promised I would come back to you. Again, I promise I'll come back to you, alive."

"Jack... This isn't about us. It's about Dr. Hartman. Things aren't what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I... Something felt wrong, so I checked into his background. He doesn't exist in any military, company, or civialin files. Then I hacked into the FBI's Witness Protection Program files. Dr. Zackary James Isaac Hartman isn't his real name. However, that was all I could find at the time. I'm looking into a few more files at the moment. I'll contact you once I find something else."

"Rose, you don't trust him? If he's in the WPP, then..."

"I know. It's just... Something about him just doesn't seem right. Maybe I'm just worried about you, you know, a little paranoid. Still, something feels wrong. Be careful, okay?"

"I will. Bye Rose."

"Bye Jack."

**-codec off-**

Snake was impatient. "Done? Who was it, anyway?"

"Rose. She doesn't trust Damon, so she's checking into his background." He sighed and followed Snake out and to a door. "I'm not going to worry about it."

"Good choice." He flattened himself against a wall, as did Raiden as soon as the door slid open. Two SEALs walked in, not noticing the two operatives. They fell dead shortly after entering. "Hm."

"What? They're US Navy SEALs. Big deal... other than you just killed two soldiers of the United States of America."

"Don't forget, they're both a part of S-4." He turned them over so that they layed on their backs. "I know both of these men. I trained with them when I first entered FOXHOUND." Reaching for their dogtags, Snake knew for sure who they were. "Both of them were passed over for the Genome Soldier project." He stood, dropping the dogtags. "Enough reminiscing. Let's move."

The small elevator they had taken had stopped, the door opening to reveal what looked like either a security room, or lobby. Soren was the first to step out, followed by Rayne. There was a desk with files scattered out in front of them.

"Is this B3?" Soren walked over to a map on the wall, while Rayne mover toward the desk.

"Yes, it is."

He turned around and saw her looking through the files. "How do you know? It doesn't say what floor this map is of."

"It's actually quite simple." She held up one of the files. "This folder has all sorts of data regarding accomplishments that were made here, in the B3 laboratories." She walked around the side of the desk and stood beside him. "By the way, Soren." She pointed to the bottom-left corner of the map. "This map does say 'B3' on it."

"Well, looky there!" Not amused, he bagan tracing a path to the B3CR with his index finger. "So, if we take the door on our right, and then take the door at the end of the hallway, we'll be in the 'Carrying Out' room. Hm, sounds like it might just be another cargo bay. "He paused to think. "From there, we can probably follow Snake and Raiden's path just by finding dead bodies. That sounds easy enough, doesn't it?"

"I suppose..."She, too, was looking at the map, trying to make sense of Soren's path. There was a high-pitched ringing in her ear.

**141.80 to 141.63**

"Rayne, how you holdin' up?"

"Just fine. We're in the B3 lobby, on our way to the Control Room. Where are you?"

"Both of us just made it here. We've...left a path of sorts. Think both of you will be alright getting down here? We came across some fairly heavy resistance on our way here."

'I think we can deal. The lobby's empty, and there weren't any guards positioned in or outside this room. Besides, you've already cleared the way. What about security lockouts?"

"We haven't come across any yet."

"Alright. We'll be there momentarily. See ya, Snake."

**-codec off-**

She took a deep breath. "You were right about being able to follow their path. Snake and Raiden are waiting for us at the destination." Her head turned toward the door. "Shall we?"


	10. noteheh heh heh

**Hopefully, you've memorized some of the frequencies that are listed below, but just for more clarification, I've listed ALL frequencies that may come into the story at any time. Also, please read and review!!! I don't mind what you people say, so... feel free to say what you want!! (i'll ignore all flames, so they're pretty much a waste of your time and mine...)**

**140.08: **Revolver Ocelot (Shalashaska)/ Liquid Snake

**140.19: **Satora

**140.44: **Scar

**140.57: **Scyth (pronouced Sky-th)

**140.93: **Soren

**140.96: **Rose

**141.27:** Raiden

**141.63: **Rayne (Erika Stone)

**141.80: **Solid Snake

**142.14: **Blaze (Hollis Park)

**142.32: **Rock (Brad Mercer)

**142.39: **Spirit (John Eaglewing) (he's a member of the survivng Cree)

**142.43: **Shadow (Anna Court)

**142.68: **Zephyr (Tara Newton)

**142.75: **Storm (Mahad Hibanada)

**I know that the codec can't go up to 142.00, but this is my fic, and I'm calling the shots. Yes, I know, the cast is quite extensive, isn't it? Well, some people have been killed off, so I guess that this lessens the amount of people... Heh... Sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been working on fan art for Kingdom Hearts...**

**So please, enjoy!! ;**

**I know that this is a large cast, but I need this to be a good, somewhat complicated fic that people who like Metal Gear Solid would enjoy. This isn't my best fic, but it's the only one that I've written for Metal Gear, so... I think you get the point. Like I said before, enjoy! **


	11. 9

_**9**_

Heliport 1 on the west side was still under tight security. Armed guards still lined the walls, and snipers were positioned on the rooftop. Crates of cargo were being loaded onto UH-60 transport choppers.

"Finish this up, and then move down to the oversized docks. We have to be ready to transport it ASAP! It's no longer safe here!" Heavy footsteps clunked on the ground. "Satora, I want you to go down there now. The area needs to be secure, and I don'tfeel like cleaning anything up." He whistled to the snipers. "Keep the area secure until those choppers are out of sight!"

Satora nodded, but froze in the elevator doorway. "Scyth, what about the traitorous brothers? And the woman... What are we gonna do about her?" She turned around. "What about REX and RAY? Are we just going to leave them here, along with three quarters of our men?"

"Yes!" He was shouting, loading a crate onto one of the five remaining choppers. "This is our duty! NOW GO!"

"Yes sir." The elevator doors closed and it began to descend to the lower levels.

Scyth had loaded another two crates onto a chopper, signaling it to take off and head for SIN's new destination. Calling over another soldier, he signaled the next transport to land. "Leiutenant, what's the situation on Heliports 2 and 3?"

"Sir." The soldeir saluted. "Heliport 3 just finished loaded the second transport, and reports state that Heliport has one more to go. Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." Scyth raised an eyebrow, curious about what the former Marine would ask. If it was an impudent question, he would shoot the soldier between the eyes.

"Sir, I know it isn't my placce, but where is all of this being taken?" His weapon was lowered completely. "Why are we transporting all of this cargo off of Shadow Moses?"

Scyth's Glock 35 was aimed at the soldier's forehead. "Pity. Some questions truly are better left unanswered, better yet, unasked. Learn to watch what you ask." He lowered his handgun. "Be thankful that you're just valuable enough that I don't have to kill you. That information is classified. But don't worry, you won't have to travel into Canada." He spun around and looked into the sky. Three helicopters were in the sky, meaning that there was only one left. "Soldier, I want you and a few men you think I can trust to get down to the docks. Meet with Satora and follow her orders from there on. Understood?"

"Sir!" He ran off taking three men with him into the elevator and down to the docks.

The hallways on the B3 floor were dim, the lights giving off a soft light and making it so that both Rayne and Soren could only see ten feet infront of themselves. Walking down the corridor, they passed by two doors, both on the left. At the end of the hall, they entered into the cargo bay. Large steel crates, labled 'CG-279' filled the room, lining the north and east wall.

"Guess this is the cargo bay, huh? Well, which way do we go from here?" Soren looked around, noticing one small indent in one of the walls. "Rayne... Look at this."

She ran next to him, staring at the indent. Running her fingers over it, Rayne noticed something glimmering on the floor right next to one of the crates. Crouching down to pick it up, something else caught her eye. "9mm parabelum... blood splatter...hm."

There was a metallic echo filling the room. Soren had kicked one of the crates. "What do you think is in these things?"

Standing, she clenched the bullet casing in her hand. "I don't know, and I don't think we want to find out. Let's get going. Snake and Raiden are waiting for us, and I'm starting to get strange vibes from those crates." Exiting throught the only other visible door, they came across seven armed soldiers. "I take out four, you take out three." She whispered, drawing her pistol. Soren did the same. They dropped dead, one after the other. Rayne holstered her pistol, continuing down the hall with Soren following.

"I thought that they cleared the area?" Soren reloaded his pistol. "I'm starting to run low on ammo. What about you?"

Rayne pressed forward, taking a quick look down the hall. "Yeah..." She checked over the dead bodies, looking for ammon that she could use. Turning back to Soren, she tossed him three clips. "G-18, right?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

Continuing on their way to the B3 Control Room, they turned left, hearing more and more footsteps as they go closer. Within seven seconds, five shells were fired from a shotgun. Wether they were aimed at the two philanthropists, they didn't know. Up ahead, after making a right turn down the hall, a door slid open and three shots were fire by Snake. "GET DOWN!!!" He fired five more rounds, killing three men and a woman. "It's about time both of you showed up!" He lowered his gun, and both Soren and Rayne turned around to see the dead soldiers.

"So they were following us..." She turned back to Snake. "At least the two of you didn't leave..." Walking inside the Control Room, she looked at each of the six monitors. "There was nobody here when you guys entered? Hm..."

"No, why?" Raiden was becoming suspicious of Rayne... He felt that there was something she was hiding from them. "Well, what now?"

Rayne sat at one of the keyboards. She pressed a few keys on the keyboard and started an application. "I'm in... From here, I can see everything that's going on in the basement levels." She scoffed. "Too easy." Swivling around in her chair, she looked at each of the three men. "I guess it's just us now, isn't it? Well, I guess we better get started on this... Raiden, Snake, Soren, the three of you need to clear this level of any enemy personel, as well as find an A-level security card. We'll need it if we want to get to the B4 level..." She turned around again, not wasting a second of her time to get the cameras online. "There."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't one of us stay here?" Raiden was concerned about her safety, and it seemed that he was the only one.

"You don't think that I can look after myself?" She was typing in some kind of code. "Just go. I'll be fine." Snake and Soren exited the room without any hesitation whatsoever, while Raiden lagged. "I said go!" Once she yelled at him, he left, worried and suspicious at the same time. He was beginning to think that she was a former member of their enemies.

Raiden left her alone, curious. Rayne, who was alone inside the Control Room, was trying to bring the security cameras on both the B3 and B4 levels back online. She was starting to think that a separate power source might be what supplied power to the lowest levels. That changed in a matter of minutes. "Well, that solves that problem... Maybe I can find something out about SIN while I'm here..." She typed in keywords that referred to the newest Metal Gear, getting no results. The next thing that she typed was _nuclear._ Seven results popped up. "SIN: DNA verification and structure? What could that be...?" Rayne clicked on it, and the file opened. "Oh my god..." She whispered, shocked by what had been documented. Behind her, on the east side of the room, a door opened and a man walked in. "I though I told you to go, Raiden. I can handle things here."

A gun, a small USP, was being held to her head. "Sorry, but I think you have the wrong guy."

Rayne growled. "Damon... What the hell are you doing...?"

"My job. You remember how Dr.Emmerich was the head of the REX project? Well, SIN is my creation. You and the rest of Philanthropy have been nosing around for too long." He pressed the gun against her head harder. "You and the Snakes are the key, the key to its unstoppable power." He looked at the monitors. "Oh, it looks like you've found out about the DNA interface verification. Do you like it? It was my creation."

"So did betray me... That's why you got me out here, wasn't it?" She was helpless. "After this... We were going to get married..." She sighed, and the gun was no longer being forced to her head. "Back in high school, we had crushes on each other... Once we graduated, we got engaged, but we went our separate ways..." She laughed, remembering when they had met with each other for the first time after their high school graduation. "I chose the military, you chose university... Then we met with each other again when you were my contact for a mission that I had in Cuba..." Rayne's eyes closed, and she inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Our relationship was nothing but a phase. I knew it would come to something like this... That's why I pawned the ring almost six months ago. Got a good amount for it, too."

Damon lowered the gun, and then raised it. "You filthy little whore... You don't matter anymore!" He coughed. "All I need is Snake's DNA, and then SIN will be fully functional. Nothing will be able to stop it then!"

"So you do need the _Les Enfants Terrible..._ That was why you got close to me...Hm. I have no regrets. Go ahead, kill me, because as far as I'm concerned, I shouldn't even exist."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the other door slammed open, and a crossbow bolt was sticking out of Damon's neck, which was now on the floor with the rest of his body. "Are you still sure that you'll be okay?"

"Soren..." She thanked him, and then turned back to the monitor.

**141.63 to 141.80 and 141.27**

"You won't beleive what I found about Metal Gear SIN."

"Are you okay? Want me to come back there?"

"I'm here with her. She's fine." Soren butted in, but that was all he said. Both Snake and Raiden grunted.

"What did you find?"

"SIN... It's been completed. It's equipped with a railgun system, a vulcan, a _death ray_ as it's called, a 50-plus targeting system, an electronic disruptor, a stealth camo, underwater capability, quad and bi-pedal capability, and what Damon declared as the coup d'etats, a DNA interface verification system... With Big Boss, Liquid and Solidus' genetic codes encrypted in it, along with mine. All they need is your DNA, and then it'll be fully functional... We're out of time..."

"What do you mean by DNA interface?" Snake's voice wasn't as calm as it usually was.

"I wasn't able to get that info out of him. However, I did manage to dig up some files."

"How?"

"I was digging around. After I restored power to the B4 level, I decided to do some snooping, and I found this. Moments after that, Damon walks in and puts a gun to my head, explaining a bit about it. Anyways, about the interface... SIN can't operate without it. It needs the genetic codes of Big Boss and his clones to be fully operational. Without them, its nothing more than a useless peice of junk."

"They still need my DNA?"

"I guess."

"Why?" He paused to think for a moment. "My DNA is basically the same as Liquid's and Big Boss'... Why would they still need mine...?"

"I don't know. Just be careful, both of you. Something tells me that things aren't going to go as planned. Rayne out."

**- codec off -**

Heliport one was now clear, and a chopper landed moments later. It was a small Blackhawk chopper, with only one passenger on board. Scyth was there, watching... waiting. A man with spiky black and red hair and gray eyes stepped off. He was wearing a silverish-white shirt, blue baggy jeans, and since it was cold in Alaska, he was also wearing a heavy black jacket.

"Hollis Park." The man was holding out his hand. He had either a British accent, or an Australian accent, and it was very noticable. On his back was an M-16 assault rife, and strapped to his left thigh was a knife. "I presume that you're Scyth?"

Scyth took the man's hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you. The leader of AXIS... hmph..." He looked into Hollis' eyes. "It's good to finally meet the one who's been supporting our...cause. "Mr.Park, SIN is nearing completion. As soon as Snake's DNA reached the chain, SIN will be mobile."

"Blaze... I go by Blaze within AXIS." He grabbed Scyth by the neck and held him above the ground. Scyth's men surrounded the mysterious man with their guns, aiming at him. "You'd do well to remember this." With his free arm, he revealed his flamethrower. "Now you know why. It's 12:14 am... I want SIN ready to move to its new location by 1:00 am... Today. Rock, Sprirt, Shadow, Zephyr, and Storm are tired of waiting. So am I. We want SIN asap. Get your ass in gear." He dropped the disoriented man and got back on the chopper.

"Yeah, yeah." Scyth got up and brushed off a bit of dirt. He cracked his neck, and picked up his radio. "Satora, this is Scyth. Do you read, over?"

"I hear ya. What's up?"

Scyth coughed. "The AXIS leader just showed up and then left. We have about 45 minutes to complete the interface system. What's the current status of the program?"He coughed again.

"Oh... SHIT!!!!!! We still don't have Snake's DNA." She thought about things for a moment. "How are we supposed to complete something like this in 45 minutes!?" She slammed her fist against the wall. Static consumed the radio, and then faded. "Damn this thing to Hell!!"

"Calm down. All you have to do is knock him out or shoot him to get his blood on a bullet." He sighed and coughed. "You're smart! Think of something!"


End file.
